


fake fun

by dismalisland, manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: LISA (game), LISA rpg, LISA: the painful
Genre: F/M, ITS NSFW BE CAREFUL, NSFW, yes lisa is old enough in buzzo's hallucination DONT WORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: buzzo takes joy and hallucinates lisa. things go down hill from there.





	

Joy was strong. Too strong.

Bernard was almost out of breath as he ran after Lisa, trying to desperately catch up with her. She was laughing as she bolted ahead of him, her white, stained poncho waving around with the air. Her black hair flowed behind her, tangling among itself. She was faster than Buzzo remembered. She looked older than she had when she took her life. The man knew this wasn't actually Lisa; she was just a hallucination. But he needed to be near her again. He missed her. 

Caught in thought, he almost lost her. She climbed down a rope and jumped at the very end, jumping off and onto rocks. They had made their way into a spacious cave where a single bar sat. A man set at the counter, scrubbing it even though it looked perfectly fine. A drunken man tripped and fell over himself, laughing. Buzzo almost stopped to look when he heard Lisa laugh from afar. Shit.

He quickened his pace, mummbling to himself about how fast she was. Her laugh suddenly disappeared and the man began to worry. He hurried up even more. He needed to see her. He needed to be with her. He needed to touch her. 

He finally climbed the final rope as he began to hear his heartbeat in his ears. As he made his way through the entrance to a different area, he found himself in a seemingly empty and desolate...village. On a ledge below him, a dead tree held up a punching bag and a large, carved stick lay on the ground next to it. It looked like it had been once inhabited, but...it was empty, now. 

He turned to his head to the side, and saw Lisa. He saw her looking up at him, her hair blowing in the wind and her poncho following suit. She smiled at him and sat down, waiting for him. Buzzo felt himself become...lighter. Euphoric. She was beautiful. 

He headed down to her as fast as he could. All of these years of running and jumping had obviously served him well, as he saw himself able to get down to Lisa without any cuts or abrasions. He walked over to her, and the sky changed from blue to a light red. She smiled at him again. Buzzo stopped in front of her and fell to his knees, pressing his hands against the ground to hold himself up. He took off his helmet and placed it at his side, looking back up at Lisa.

As he looked back up to her, he noticed something immediately. Her poncho. She had discarded of it. Bernard sat up immediately, staring at her chest. He had never seen her like...this before. He had never seen any woman like this before. She giggled and kept her eyes on buzzo. Then, she spoke.

"Do you like them, Bernard?". Her voice surprised him and he looked up at her, studying her face. Everything was going so quickly. He was just chasing her and now she was showing him a sacred part of her body. He didn't want to nor had any reason to complain; this was a blessing. All the male could do was nod sheepishly, though. Lisa moved a little closer to him. "Do you want to touch me?" 

Buzzo locked up. His head was pounding. The sky turned from red, to pink, to white then the cycle began again. He had no clue what to say. Yes, he wanted to touch her. But he knew she wasn't real; this was what Bernard wanted to see. He wanted to see her like this. He wanted to feel her. To caress her. But she wasn't real.

He looked to her and nodded. Screw it. 

She smiled genuinely and kicked off her shoes, indicating she was going to be almost completely nude soon. Buzzo felt hot at the thought. He was snapped out of it when he felt a light pushing on his chest and he laid down, looking up. Lisa smiled down at him from the corner of his eye. She was fully dressed again. Why? Buzzo shut his eyes and leaned his head back, opening them after he felt the time was right. As he expected, Lisa was sitting on his crotch, gently rolling her hips back and forth. Buzzo hissed and leaned his head back, feeling himself getting hard at the simple thought. He could feel her, though. God. How strong was this batch?

He heard her talk again. "Undress me, Bernard." This feeling was fantastic but he couldn't risk the chance of her disappearing. With that thought he popped another pill and swallowed hard. He looked back toward the Armstrong and started to undress her, exposing her body. After she had been stripped of her poncho she smiled at Buzzo and bucked her hips again, making him lean his head back and groan. He wanted to be inside of her. But he couldn't be. He couldn't pull that off with a hallucination. He wanted it more than anything, but all he could do was watch. While he had the chance, he needed to ask her something. He knew he would hear what he wanted to but this is the only validation he'd get from her. 

"Am I a g...Am I a good boy, Lisa, baby?" 

She smiled and scooted closer to him, sitting on his chest. "Of course, Bernard. I love you, Bernard. Do you love me?" 

"Yes. God, yes. Of course. I always have. I always will."

She smiled and got off of him, stripping off her pants. Her underwear were simple, black ones like Buzzo had always imagined. He watched her and quickly popped another Joy into his mouth. He couldn't lose her now. After a minute or two she sat back on his crotch, straddling him. Again, she started with the grinding. Buzzo hissed and bit his tongue. She was warm and he could feel her. How could he feel her? His thought was interrupted by small sounds Lisa was making; more things he wanted to hear. He had to resist touching her. What if she disappeared? 

After a minute (or 7) of Lisa's movements, Bernard felt hest rising up in his groin. He tried to dig his nails into the bare dirt and grass as he looked for something to grip, but he could only find his helmet. But, instead of being sensible and not risking anything he grabbed for Lisa's hips, gripping her left side with one of his hands. After a minute more, Buzzo was done for. "Lisa, baby...J-Jesus Christ...Lisa, baby, p-pl-" He was cut off by the amazing feeling of release. He groaned and tightened his grip on her. Lisa cooed and purred. She whispered a quiet "I love you, Bernard." before her warmth was gone and Buzzo was left to his own devices. He supposed it was just more things he wanted to hear.


End file.
